1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and system for analyzing and determining emotive tones in text.
2. Description of Background
Textual communications often include a variety of words and phrases that convey a variety of thoughts. Often it is desirable for authors of the communications to understand the emotional or tonal aspect of the written text.